This invention relates to the harnessing of items and more particularly to the harnessing of items using straps and locking heads.
The harnessing devices that are in common use are formed by a strap that is insertable into an attached and apertured head which contains an internal tang that engages the strap. The strap is typically formed by a serrated central portion that is flanked by planar side rails. Because of the planar configuration of the side rails there can be slippage and undesirable translational movement of the harnessing device after the items have been encircled and the strap secured in the head.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the harnessing of objects using harnessing devices. A related object is to facilitate the harnessing of objects using small scale harnessing devices.
Another object is to facilitate the insertion of straps into harnessing devices. A related object is to facilitate the insertion of straps into small scale harnessing devices.
Representative harnessing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,816,878 (June 18, 1974); 3,766,608 (Oct. 23, 1973); 3,731,347 (May 8, 1973); 3,537,146 (Nov. 3, 1972); 3,660,869 (May 9, 1972); 3,654,669 (Apr. 11, 1972) and 3,588,962 (June 29, 1971); 3,186,047, June 1, 1962); 3,224,056 (Dec. 21, 1965); 3,486,201 (Dec. 30, 1969); 3,590,442 (July 6, 1971); 3,660,869 (May 9, 1972); 3,855,669 (Dec. 24, 1974); 3,924,299 (Dec. 9, 1975); 3,967,345 and British Pat. No. 1.201.483 (Aug. 5, 1970).